Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bonding system for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an automatic bonding method using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As society advances to a more information-oriented society, the display field of processing and displaying a massive amount of information is rapidly advancing, and correspondingly, various flat panel display (FPD) devices are developed and are attracting much attention.
Examples of the FPD devices include LCD devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, etc. Such FPD devices have excellent performance in terms of thinning, lightening, and low power consumption, and thus are quickly replacing the existing cathode ray tube (CRT).
Among such FDP devices, since the LCD devices realize an image by using the optical anisotropy and polarization of a liquid crystal, the LCD devices easily display a moving image, and have a good contrast ratio. Therefore, the LCD device is being actively applied to televisions (TVs), monitors, etc.
The LCD devices necessarily include a liquid crystal panel which is manufactured by coupling two substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and an internal electrical field of the liquid crystal panel changes an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules to realize a transmittance difference.
Moreover, a touch panel enables letters or a picture to be more conveniently and accurately input, and thus is being widely applied to electronic organizers or personal information processing devices recently. Therefore, touch panel type LCD devices in which the touch panel is built into an in-plane switching type LCD device are being provided recently.
Elements stacked on the liquid crystal panel fundamentally use a colorless transparent material, but as the number of stacked elements increases, there is a limitation in maintaining a color of an image displayed by the liquid crystal panel.
Therefore, the number of elements stacked on the liquid crystal panel may be reduced as many as possible. To this end, the touch panel may be bonded to the liquid crystal panel by an adhesive, such as a double-sided tape, which is provided along an edge of each of the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel.
However, even in this case, since an air gap is formed between the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel, light is scattered due to a high optical refractive index deviation between the air gap and the liquid crystal panel to cause a degradation in a quality of an image, and structural intensity is weakened by the air gap. For this reason, the touch panel is easily damaged by external force.